Elenalina
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast *Thumbelina - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Prince Cornelius - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Jacquimo - Skylar (w/ Luna and Migs as Extras) (Elena of Avalor) *Mother - Nanny (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Hero - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Bug - Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *Gnatty - Cream (Sonic X) *Li'l Bee - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic x) *Mrs. Toad - Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) *Mozo - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gringo - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Grundel - Pete (Disney) *Berkeley Beetle - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Mr. Mole - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bumblebee - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *King Colbert - King William (The Swan Princess) *Queen Tabithia - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Ms. Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mr. Fox - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Good Witch - Glenda (The Wizard of Oz) *Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web) *Fairies - Various Peoples *Blue and Green Fairies - ??? *Purple and Pink Fairies - ??? *Jitterbugs - Various Animals *Reverend Rat - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Bugs - Various Characters Scenes *Elenalina - Part 1 Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Elena *Elenalina - Part 2 "Elena" *Elenalina - Part 3 Story Time/"Soon" *Elenalina - Part 4 The Fairies/Elena Meets Prince Mateo *Elenalina - Part 5 "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Elenalina - Part 6 Elena Gets Kidnapped *Elenalina - Part 7 "On the Road" *Elenalina - Part 8 Enter Skyla, Luna and Migs/"Follow Your Heart" *Elenalina - Part 9 Hold Back Winter/Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat mocks Pete *Elenalina - Part 10 Berkley Fidget/"Your Beautful Baby" *Elenalina - Part 11 Charmy, Cream and Tails Tires to Save Elena/Poor Elena *Elenalina - Part 12 Skylar ask for Direction/Prince Mateo Searches for Elena/Fidget's Plan *Elenalina - Part 13 Skylar asks for More Direction/Prince Mateo Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Elenalina - Part 14 Meet Miss Bianca *Elenalina - Part 15 Meet Bernard/"Sun" *Elenalina - Part 16 Bernard's Tunnel/Bernard's Proposal/Elena sees Skylar *Elenalina - Part 17 Pete's Next Plan *Elenalina - Part 18 "Marry the Mouse" *Elenalina - Part 19 Skylar's Treatment/Charmy, Cream and Tails Defrost Prince Mateo *Elenalina - Part 20 The Wedding/Pete Crashes the Wedding *Elenalina - Part 21 Happy Endings *Elenalina - Part 22 End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie used *Thumbelina Clip used *Elena of Avalor *Elena and the Secret of Avalor *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Wizard of Oz *Charlotte's Web *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Sonic X *Aladdin (TV Series) *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *House of Mouse *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Fievel's American Tails *Ferninand *Dumbo *Madagascar *Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue *The Aristocats *Rio *The Jungle Book *Robin Hood *The Secret of NIMH *Sofia the First *The Great Mouse Detective *The Lion Guard *The Princess and the Frog *Cats Don't Dance *Sleeping Beauty *Skunk Fu! *Open Season *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ice Age: Collsion Course *The Wild Thornberrys *Bambi II *Hercules *Shrek *Goof Troop Gallery Princess_Elena.png|Princess Elena as Thumbelina Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Prince Mateo as Prince Cornelius Profile_-_Migs,_Luna,_and_Skylar.jpg|Skylar as Jacquimo (w/ Luna and Migs as Extras) Nanny.jpg|Nanny as Thumbelina's Mother Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-4563.jpg|Adult Cooper as Hero charmy_bee_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d9s6l2c.jpg|Charmy Bee as Baby Bug Cream(Modern).png|Cream as Gnatty Advance Tails.png|Tails as Li'l Bee Mirage.jpg|Mirage as Mrs. Toad Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Mozo Warren_T_Rat.png|Warren T. Rat as Gringo Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Grundel Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Berkeley Beetle Miss_Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Ms. Fieldmouse Bernard.png|Bernard as Mr. Mole Petrie (1).jpg|Petrie as Bumblebee King_William.png|King William as King Colbert Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as Queen Tabithia duchess2.png|Duchess as Mrs. Rabbit Chief1.png|Chief as Mr. Fox Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Mr. Bear 2950bd4f3a373428e2e0f68a9859bf6a.jpg|Glenda as The Good Witch 5b92d8259c54a9dcc1584906a41753d8.jpg|Farm Animals as Farm Animals Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as Reverend Rat Category:Uranimated18 Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs